Forced to Love?
by SasuSakuLVR101
Summary: Sakura gets married with the rich, arrogant Sasuke Uchiha by her parents decision and he's not at all happy with it. Will this hatred turn into True Love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hiya guys this Is a new fic I came up with. Hope you Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One

Sakura sat near her dressing table, A tear slowly cascaded down her right cheeck.

-Flashback-

"Do you Sakura Haruno take Sasuke Uchiha as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest turned to look at the bride.

"...Yes.." Sakura said quietly with a frown on her cherry red lips.

"And You, Sasuke Uchiha take Sakura Haruno as Your lawfully wedded wife?"

"..Hn..Yes.." The uchiha gritted his teeth while saying 'yes'.

"You may now Kiss the Bride.." The priest said while closing his book.

-End Of Flashback-

Sakura tried to Forget their kiss. It wasn't a proper kiss just for 1 second.

Just then the door to sakura's room opened. She didn't look up but her thoughts were shattered when Mikoto Uchiha Her mother in law's sweet voice broke the silence. "Sakura haven't you undressed yet?" Mikoto said and sakura looked at her.

"No.. I haven't unpacked my suitcases yet.." Sakura said and mikoto shook her head gentley while smiling.

"Dear, You didn't need to bring your clothes. Leave them for now. Just take a shower pick any clothes from your wardrobe, I've bought you everything you'll ever need. Just take a look. and pick out the one you like." Mikoto said while showing sakura the wardrobe.

" Now i'll leave you to change. Come down for dinner when your ready." Mikoto sait while leaving.

Sakura looked at the big wardrobe. Opening it slighly she saw that there was millions to pick from. On One side (Neatley) Was her clothes and on the other side was sasuke's clothes.

She picked out a Red Turtle neck knee length dress and red shoes. She entered the bathroom taking her clothes with her.

After a few minutes she came out Dressed. She went to her dressing table. Applying a bit of mascara and red lip gloss sakura sighed before leaving the room.

Sakura slowly opened the dining room door to see all of them sitting down. She gulped as she went and sat in the empty seat next to sasuke.

"Good evening Mr, Mrs Uchi-" Sakura got cut off by mikoto.

"Dear, Now your a part of this family, Call me and fugako, Mum and dad. Ok dear." Mikoto said sweetly and sakura nodded.

"Good Evening Mother, Father..." Sakura said akwardly and Fugako uchiha nodded whereas Mikoto Smiled.

"Good evening to you too Dear."

Sakura Bit her lip, "Good Evening Itachi..."

"Good Evenin Cherry." Itachi said while saske scowled. Sakura got to the point she dreaded most. "Good Evening, Sasuke.." Sakura looked at her husband sitting next to her.

"Hn!" Sasuke rolled his eyes looking another way.

Sakura sighed as she got back to eating her meal.

Sakura went back and changed into her night gown. Since the weather was hot she picked out a speghetti strapped long red dress.

She quickly went inside the bed and her heart beat rapidly in her chest. It was Him!

sakura covered her head under the dark blue sheets.

She heard the sound of the wardrobe open and then close. Sakura decided to take a peek. Sasuke took out a pillow and a blanket.

When he felt like he was being watched he turned around to see sakura quickly pull the covers over her.

His onyx eyes rolled in annoyance.

When sakura decide to look again, Sasuke was taking his navy blue top off. His back mucsles moved and sakura blushed slowly while quickly tearing her eyes away. When he made his way to the couch sakura felt kinda guilty. This was his room so why should he sleep on the couch.

Just then she sat up quickly which caused him to turn around quickly.

Akward silence...

"Urm.. You don't..Have to sleep on the couch.. There's alot of space here on the bed.. but we could always put pillows in bet-ween" sakura said as she could feel her cheecks turning hot. He then turned around properly.

Sakura blushed slightly at his bare 'Upper body' with the ripling muscles.

"Hn..go to bed and keep your nose away from my buisness." The half glare remained on his face, Before he turned away and lied down on the couch.

Sakura's heart shattered, A tear once again cascaded down her cheeck and she glared at him for once.

'Alright we both disagree to this marrige. I blame my parents for giving me away. Yet at least i can cope. He doen't even treat me like i belong here.' Sakura's thoughts envaded her mind.

sakura put her head on her pillow and sighed once again before driftting to sleep.

The Early morning sunshine and the lovely chirping of the birds woke sakura up in the morning. Sakura looked over at the couch and saw sasuke no where to be seen.

Shrugging she looked at her alarm clock and saw the time shown as 8:00.

Sakura gasped as she quickly jumped out of her bed and changed.

She then quickly tidied up the bed and left the room.

She went in the dining room to see no one there. Shrugging she walked along the huge corridors of the uchiha mansions. She was still walking and admiring everywhere when a voice interupted her. "G'd mornin Blossom" Sakura shook her head gentley and a smile spread on her face when she realised who it was.

She turned around to see a monster. Sakura almost screamed but a hand cupped her mouth. Then Itachi took his 'monster' mask out of his face. Sakura sighed in relief. "Itachi you scared me."

Itachi chuckled as he put his mask away. "Suprised ya didn't I, Eh?"

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully before asking, "Where are the others?" Sakura asked and the male shrugged.

"Everyone's having breakfast where they please. I'm having mine in my room." Itachi moved a little and sakura saw his messy room. Sasuke's room was much tidier at all times.

"Now if you'll excuse me itachi but, i must go get my breakfast." And with that itachi vanished. sakura shrugged "Oh well..."

Sakura went inside the kitchen to see several maids and cooks.

She coughed lightly to catch their attention. When they did look at her sakura just bit on her bottom lip, "Umm, Would it be a bother for any of you to tell me where the.. Where to get Breakfast? " And it was then when a maid who had silver eyes and waist length raven hair.

"Ma'am You go rest, I'll bring your Breakfast." The girl spoke i a sweet voice.

"Oh and please just call me by my name, Sakura." Sakura smiled as she came out of the kitchen.

She was about to walk away when she heard a few maids speak with eachother.

"Was that sakura uchiha? The bride of the uchiha family? She is soo beautiful." A maid said.

"Yes her and sasuke uchiha go very well together!" Another said causing sakura to roll her eyes.

"As if.." Sakura muttered under her breath. As she walked away.

Sakura sat down as she inhaled the fresh air. She Tapped lightly on the table with her fingernails. She was so busy that she didn't notice the maid approach and put her tea on the the table. Just when the girl was about to go sakura stopped her,"Excuse me..You didn't tell me your name!" Sakura said and the girl turned around and tucked a bit of her raven hair behind her ear.

"My name? My name..Is Hinata Hyuga.." Sakura smiled when the girl smiled shyly and turned around to bump into itachi.

Itachi Helped hinata up and chuckled,"Whoah Whats the rush Hinata?" Itachi Rolled his eyes playfully and hinata blushed holding her tray.

"Uh..It..Itachi-Kun..I'm..I'm Sorry" hinata said trying to hide the blush that formed on her face.

With a flustered face, Hinata rushed away. "That girl goes red very quick!"Itachi chuckled again as he took a seat infront of sakura.

"So now, _'Sister in law'_ How's things with Little Bro? Huh? Having trouble with him are'nt ya?" Itachi Gave a teasing face and sakura rolled her eyes.

"To be honest, Why can't he be like every one else in this family...I mean you, Mom and dad are okay! But him..He's just totally different..I will never understand him.."Sakura sighed as she stirred her cup.

"Well, He's kinda upset with this WHOLE marrige and All, But once he's gotten used to it. It 'll all be fine!" Itachi gave a gentle smile and sakura smiled back.

"But still..It's not like he's the only one upset with the Marrige thing. Infact its worser for me, Away from my parents, Friends and family. At least He has EVERYTHING and everyone around him.."Sakura sighed and itachi stood up.

"Still, think of what i told you it wont always be this bad!" Itachi saluted before walking away.

Sakura giggled, Itachi was different. Both in attitude and both in his room's 'Tidiness!'

Sakura was sipping her tea when she saw sasuke go out of the main gate in his silver ford.

Sakura sighed she then picked up her i-phone 6 out of the pocket of her jeans.

She tapped on her mothers name in her contacts list.

She waited for a few seconds but her mother didn't pickup. Sakura sighed at the memories of her family.

She was deep into thought when she heard loud voices coming from inside the house. Sakura hurried inside and Mikoto had tears in her eyes,"Sasuke's had a car accident!" Sakura's eyes widened! And she gasped in shock and hororr!

* * *

 **OK a weird ending to the first chapter? Ok don't be Too sad for sasuke-kun he's not that hurt! This chapter was kinda short so i'll try to make the next Chapters as long as possible. Please ignore the spelling mistakes and all I write my Fics in a rush and i don't have much time to correct them. Leaving a review WOULD be nice. The next chapter will be updated very soon! Please review! :D**

 **xClaudia watsonx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again, Here's the new chapter of Forced To Love I hope you enjoy, And thanks for the lovely reviews! :-D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Sasuke's...Hurt?" Sakura stood frozen on the spot. "Where.. Where is he right now?" Sakura asked a sobbing mikoto. Before mikoto was able to answer there was a phone call coming from the sitting room.

Mikoto wiped her eyes and rushed to the Sitting room sakura followed her.

Mikoto uchiha picked up the phone, "Hello.." She listened carefull with eye's that showed her worry.

"Hello? We are calling from Konoha local hospital, Sasuke uchiha has had an accident and-" The lady spoke on the other side before she got cut off by sakura's mother in law.

"I know about my son's accident just tell me..Is he alright?" Mikoto said and the lady's voice showed understandment.

"Oh, don't worry sasuke is alright he's just hurt his right arm." The nurse's voice responded on the other end and mikoto sighed in relief. She hang up the phone and held her hand on her heart, "Thank god he's ok.."

"Is..Is sas..sasuke Alright?" Sakura asked and mikoto nodded. "Lets go to Hospital." Mikoto said as she wiped her tears.

The Red ford stopped by the big white buildings, That had the name Konoha Local Hospital Written in big letters.

Sakura asked the reciptionist which room sasuke was in, "Uchiha sasuke is in Room 301" The nurse said while blowing a bubble gum.

Mikoto and sakura rushed to the room and they opened the door to see sasuke sitting with his arm held still and bandaged up.

Mikoto's eyes watered again and she rushed to her son. She held her son in a thight embrace."You almost killed me in worry!" She said not letting go of sasuke.

Sasuke said nothing he had his usual annoyed look . Sakura smiled in relief slightly when she saw sasuke alright. 'He is annoying, But i'm glad he's ok.' Sakura thought to herself while she was staring into space.

When she looked up to see sasuke giving her a slight glare, she rolled her eye's. 'I guess thats his way of saying Nice to see you ' Sakura shook her head gentley.

Just then the nurse entered the room. And mikoto pulled away from her son.

"How are you now Uchiha sasuke?" The nurse held a notebook in her hand as she looked at sasuke's arm x-ray's.

"i'm ok!"Sasuke said plainly and the nurse gave a shrug. "So i guess you're ok to go home then." she said before turning to look at mikoto uchiha.

"It's not that bad it'll probabaly get better in a week or so." The nurse said. "And you young man be a little carefull.." She said before walking out of the room.

"The nurse is right sasuke, You must be carefull." Mikoto said and sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Lets get going Now.."

Back at home sasuke sat in the couch he still had his glare planted on his face.

Sakura entered the room, "Sasuke.." She said and when he felt her precence he gave a scowl. "..How's your arm?" Sakura questioned her glaring husband.

"Hn" He simply said not looking at her, She smiled a little to her self. " Was that supposed to mean i'm okay?" Sakura said with a slight giggle and he rolled his eyes.

Then a thought came to her, "You stay here i'll be back."

Sakura knocked on her mother in laws door. The voice came from the other side "Come in."

Sakura opened the door and mikoto smiled when she saw her daughter in law.

"You didn't need to knock dear." She said while brushing her elbow length black hair.

"It's just that.. i wanted to say.. What does sasuke like? What does he enjoy?" Sakura asked hoping for a good answer.

"Well he does like hanging around his friends and i'm not so sure what else he likes besides that." Mikoto said and sakura smiled. "Good than I'll invite his friends over for dinner tonight! Is that ok?" Sakura said and mikoto nodded.

"Look dear, Now you are the bride of this do whatever you please. And when you do need to ask for permission, Your husband is always there for you!" Mikoto said with a gentle smile and sakura nodded.

"Ok, I will!" Sakura said before hurriying away.

Sasuke sat with an uncomferted look. He was still glaring at the wall when sakura entered the room.

"You haven't had lunch..Have you?" Sakura said not looking into his annoyed eyes.

"No i haven't" He replied properly this time. He still had the famous 'glaring' look.

Sakura fiddled with her pearl necklace and she twirled the end of her hair. "Then..Should i bring you something to eat?" She said and for once their eyes met.

"Do you wish to starve me to death?" He said with his eyebrows cocked up and his expression still remained.

Sakura bit her lower lip, "Well..I should go then.." She said and she was already out of the room. Sasuke rolled his eyes before giving a big huff.

Sakura appeared a few minutes later with a tray of food in her hands. Setting them on the little table she sat infront of sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the food, There was pizza, fries, coke and strawberry pudding for dessert. Sakura waited for sasuke to 'Dig in' when she notice his problem.

'He is so arrogant and full of himself and he didn't want to ask for help. When will he change?'Sakura thought to herself while shaking her head mentally.

Sakura got the pizza in her hand and took it near to sasuke.

He gave a 'Are you out of your mind' Look and he pulled his head away causing sakura to give a 'What are you doing look'.

"What! Are! You! Doing!" sakura said and sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Who made you my mother by trying to feed me?" He said with the most boresome face ever. Sakura gave him a ( -_- ) Look.

She put the pizza back in the plate and she folded her arms, "Alright genius Lets see you eat by yourself!" She looked at him with an annoyed expression.

Rolling his onyx eyes he slowly reached his hurt hand towards the plate. He's face twitched in pain when he tried to unfold his arm. Sighing in defeat he put the pizza on the plate.

Turning his head to the side and closing his eyes to prevent their eye contact he said,"Alright but this time only!"

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes and she said, "Of course this is the first and the last time only. It's not like i enjoy giving food to alexander the great! Trust me only if you get in an accident again sometime a event like this will have to occur again!" sakura held the pizza near sasuke and he stared at it.

"Ok bite, Do you expect the pizza to jump inside your mouth itself?" Sakura said and sasuke glared at her.

He leaned forward and took a little bite from the tip of the pizza. Chewing it for a few seconds before swallowing. He took bite after bite till the pizza finished.

Sakura then took the fires and slowly one by one gave it to him. With every bite he took he exchanged glares and sakura giggled quietly to herself. The two were not aware of mikoto and itachi watching them from the doorway.

When sasuke finnished sakura put the plates in the tray and she looked at sasuke who hade closed his eyes and rested his head on the couch.

'I hope he gets happy to see his friends tonight.' Sakura thought to herself before leaving the room.

7:30 There was a knock on the door. Deciding it would be the best time to tell him sakura told sasuke about his friends.

"Hn.." he said and sakura shook her head.

"Hinata.." Sakura shouted the maidens name and she immediatley appeared. "Yes ma- I ment sa..Sakura" hinata said and sakura nodded.

"Thats more better. Now open the door and lead the guests to the main siting room." sakura said and hinata nodded before leaving.

* * *

 **Ok sorry for the cliffies Guys i hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review! sorry if there was any spelling mistakes! :(**


End file.
